


Before the beginning.

by tyomawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Lucifer/Gadreel.<br/> Warnings: Bondage, language, BDSM, Dom/sub.<br/>Summary: There were so many reasons why he let Lucifer into his fathers garden. They just weren't, for him to tell his Father about.<br/>Inspired by: The Wincest: 50 Shades of Grey trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the beginning.

Pairing: Lucifer/Gadreel.  
Warnings: Bondage, language, BDSM, Dom/sub.

Summary: There were so many reasons why he let Lucifer into his fathers garden. They just weren’t, for him to tell his Father about.  
Inspired by: The Wincest: 50 Shades of Grey trailer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There were so many reasons why he let Lucifer into his fathers garden. It was the way Lucifer leaned in to whisper into his ear, his warm breath hitting the side of his neck in short puffs. The teeth against the shell of his ear. The constant ducking of his head and the whispers that sent shivers down his spine. Lucifers dominance over him. The control Lucifer held over him as he was cuffed to the bed posts in Lucifers personal Heaven, blindfold over his eyes and a silk tie tied to the collar around his neck. 

 

Lucifer tugged on the tie, pulling him up to meet his lips blindly. Gadreel arched his back beneath Lucifer, small gasps and quiet cries of desires as Lucifer peppered kisses down Gadreels chest, dragging his teeth across the ridges of his toned body. Moving up and down his body, leaving marks and kisses. Tongue flicking over a hardened nipple, making Gadreel arch and gasp under Lucifers forked tongue.

 

“Lucifer...” Gadreel mumbled as Lucifer spent his time paying special attention to his entire body with his mouth. He began at Gadreels finger tips, kissing down his wrist and forearms, chuckling when the older angel squirmed and twitched beneath his tongue and lips. Gadreels chest was sensitive, especially his nipples. Lucifer made sure to pay special attention to them, lapping at them, taking them into his mouth, teeth grazing over them, rubbing the other with his hand, he swapped a few times, taking each nipple into his mouth, making sure to let each one to have equal attention from his tongue.

 

“What was that baby boy?” Lucifer laughed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Gadreels lips. He loved teasing Gadreel to the point his angel was a writhing mess on the mattress beneath him, arms stretched, tide to the bed posts, his legs bent, pushing his hips off the bed, arching up into the cold air. Gadreel was vocal and expressive and made the most delicious noises that made Lucifer want to just ravish him for eternity.

 

“Please, ple-ase Lucifer.” Gadreel babbled as Lucifer pressed his fingers into Gadreels thighs, spreading Gadreels legs and settling in between them, cock hard and pulsing. 

 

“You ready ‘dreel?” Lucifer asked stroking the side of Gadreels face, pushing the blindfold up halfway over Gadreels eyes, noticing the keeper was staring at him through half lidded eyes anyway, despite the covering of the blindfold, Gadreels eyes were almost closed. lips slightly parted, breathing through his mouth, sensations caused by Lucifer pressing against his hole, pushing in past the tight ring of muscles, making Gadreel moan beneath him.

 

_“Been so long since we’ve done this.”_ Lucifer groaned, circling his hips lightly, arms on either side of Gadreels chest, leaning down to mouth at the flushed skin of Gadreels neck. Gadreel let out a whimper, wriggling and writhing on the bed.

 


End file.
